


Маленький каприз

by WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2021



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2021/pseuds/WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2021
Summary: Название:Маленький капризАвтор:WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021Бета:WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021Размер:драббл, 684 словаПейринг/Персонажи:Хего Дамаск (Дарт Плэгас)/Шив Палпатин (Дарт Сидиус)Категория:дженЖанр:юморРейтинг:PG-13Краткое содержание:Палпатину очень нужны перья для нового платья.Примечание:Сомнительный юмор. По мотивам накура в комчате.Для голосования:WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021 - "Маленький каприз"
Relationships: Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis & Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious, Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis/Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious
Kudos: 1





	Маленький каприз

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Маленький каприз  
>  **Автор:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021  
>  **Бета:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 684 слова  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Хего Дамаск (Дарт Плэгас)/Шив Палпатин (Дарт Сидиус)  
>  **Категория:** джен  
>  **Жанр:** юмор  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Палпатину очень нужны перья для нового платья.  
>  **Примечание:** Сомнительный юмор. По мотивам накура в комчате.  
>  **Для голосования:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021 - "Маленький каприз"

То, что Палпатин похож на капризного и очень привередливого зверя, Хего понял почти сразу, но не смог устоять перед очарованием этого экзотического создания.  
Ему и правда был интересен этот человек, было интересно наблюдать за ним, подталкивать к Темной стороне, давая Силе в полной мере раскрыться в хрупком на вид сосуде. Но этот человек был хищником — опасным, расчетливым, чьи действия зачастую не поддавались логике. То, что у Палпатина логика не вполне «стандартная», пришлось принимать как данность и вновь и вновь восхищаться тем, что мог устроить ученик. И не реже — поражаться его изобретательности и порой совсем уж странным желаниям.

В этот раз, будучи едва ли не на другом краю Галактики от Плэгаса, Палпатин связывался с ним по голосвязи и с редким для него терпением ожидал, пока его соединят с учителем. Со слов верного дроида Хего сделал вывод, что ждать Палпатину пришлось по меньшей мере час, но он продолжал настаивать на необходимости соединения прямо сейчас. Впрочем, отчего-то не прибегая к их связи в Силе.

— Магистр Дамаск, — четкость изображения в этот раз поражала, и Хего мог внимательно рассмотреть и невинное лицо Палпатина, и волосы, мягкими волнами лежащие на его плечах, и полупрозрачный халат тонкой работы, не скрывающий от взгляда мууна хрупкую фигуру ученика.

— Я слушаю тебя, Сидиус.

— На моем новом платье не хватает одной значительной детали. Надеюсь, вы сможете помочь мне. — Палпатин подтянул ногу к груди и устроил голову на сложенных на коленях ладонях. Муун невольно залюбовался тем, с какой естественной грацией человек делал это, как позволил мягкой ткани соскользнуть, обнажая тонкие запястья.

— Я хочу украсить этот наряд перьями птицы-пилат, магистр. Вы же вырастите нескольких для меня? — Сидиус посмотрел на учителя полными надежды глазами. — Их оперение должно быть белым с красными отметинами. Это очень важно, магистр.

— Хорошо, Сидиус.

Хего не хотел даже пытаться убеждать ученика в том, что это неразумно, что намного легче было бы заменить перья птицы-пилат на перья какой-нибудь другой птицы. Спорить с ним в вопросах одежды было практически бесполезно — Сидиус редко соглашался с доводами учителя, а если и говорил, что в этот раз послушает и будет чуточку скромнее, все равно делал все по-своему. И лучше было давать ему по несколько раз на дню менять платья, поражая Корусант изысканным вкусом и богатством (продай кто гардероб сенатора Палпатина — мог бы позволить купить себе небольшую планету), чем пытаться отбиваться от ученика, вознамерившегося внести изменения по своему вкусу в гардероб Дамаска. Потому что пока Палпатин тратил время на собственные наряды, он не пытался снова обновить костюмы магистра.

***

Ученик прилетел спустя несколько дней, известив о своем прибытии, уже будучи в пути. То, что он смог выкроить время в своем расписании и отправиться на Тайник, восхищало.

— Магистр Дамаск, где мои птицы?! — Сидиус ворвался в лабораторию ворохом пламени. Слои глянцевых и полупрозрачных тканей составляли изысканный костюм — простой по крою, с узорами, выложенными ауродиевыми нитями. Переливы красного и золотого, отблески света, отражающиеся от ткани — каждое движение Сидиуса словно разжигало пламя, в которое он был облачен. 

— Здесь, — Хего плавно указал в сторону клеток с птицами, покрытыми пухом.

— Где перья? — поникшим голосом уточнил Сидиус, подходя к клеткам. В этих созданиях он с трудом узнавал тех птиц, о которых просил учителя.

— Сидиус, чтобы опериться, этим птицам нужно два месяца.

— Так оперяйте их быстрее! — Сидиус резко развернулся и зло посмотрел в глаза учителю, даже не пытаясь сдержать раздражение.

— Это естественный биологический цикл. Даже мне не подвластно ускорить их рост больше, чем я уже сделал.

— Меня не интересуют биологические подробности, магистр Дамаск, — Сидиус подошел к мууну почти вплотную. — Мероприятие уже завтра вечером!

Иногда даже безграничному терпению Хего Дамаска приходил конец. Вот и сейчас с каждым словом ученика растворялись его последние крупицы.

— Или мне идти голым?! — в порыве раздражения спросил Сидиус и сложил руки на груди, стараясь всем видом показать учителю свое недовольство.

— Ну и иди, — безразлично ответил Плэгас. Детский сад, который устраивал Сидиус, утомлял.

— Так, может, мне всегда теперь так ходить? — Сидиус ловко расстегнул несколько застежек и плавным движением сдвинул край своего одеяния, обнажая ключицы. — Раз уж мы экономим.

Сидиус развернулся вполоборота, продолжая неспешно расстегивать крепления, соединявшие его платье воедино.

Хего наблюдал, но не пытался помочь, хотя глубоко внутри него сидело это желание. Но пламя напротив обернулось цветком, и нежный бутон один за другим сбрасывал ставшими ненужными лепестки.


End file.
